Look at the Stars
by aBeautifulWorld
Summary: She gazed languidly at the night sky, her fingers entangling themselves in his feathery soft hair. His wide back was warm against the biting evening cold, his steps sure and steady as he carried her through the quiet streets. A short and sweet drabble about a couple strolling home and enjoying their evening together.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kill la Kill or any of its characters, they belong to Studio Trigger. I am merely using them for my own creative amusement.

**AN: **All aboard the Mikiryu ship! Happy reading x

* * *

**Look at the Stars.**

She gazed languidly at the night sky, her fingers entangling themselves in his feathery soft hair. His wide back was warm against the biting evening cold, his steps sure and steady as he carried her through the quiet streets. Throwing her head back to marvel at the millions of flickering stars, in the cooling darkness, she almost felt as if they shined just for her.

Ryuuko snorted before laughing hysterically at the thought. Frosty wisps trailed upwards from the curve of her lips. The man underneath her turned to her in puzzlement which only served to make her laugh harder, wrap both her arms around his neck and almost choked him.

"What's so funny?"

"Me. And you." Aikurou hummed in question before turning back towards the empty road ahead of him, deciding to humour her.

"And what's so funny about you and me?"

"Four years ago, I wouldn't let you anywhere near me... let alone piggyback me home." She settled her head snugly against the crook of his neck, smiling at the vibrations of his own chuckles. Ryuuko tightened her arms around him, bringing the two of them even closer together. "Yet here we are."

"I believe that's your fault."

The younger girl groaned and pushed herself away from him as much as possible without falling over. She could feel the blazing heat prickling under her skin. "Shut up, old man."

"How does the girl _who once saved the world_ trip down the stairs at the mall-?"

"It was an accident, damn it!" She shoved the sleeves of his jacket up her forearms, struggling to do anything her hands with the overabundance of material wrapped around her.

"-And sprain her ankle-?" He shook his head. Ryuuko rummaged through her shorts' pockets, continually swapping her arms around him to balance herself. He suddenly bolted upwards and spun to face her again. "Unless, could it be?! Are _you_ trying to come onto _me_—?"

"_Hah_?"

"—getting me to carry you and every—"

He grunted when she punched his shoulder hard. "Are you _stupid_?"

"It is a mystery." He glanced down to her hands in front of both of them. "What are you doing?"

"Shutting you up." Music player and earphones in hand, she hooked her chin onto his collarbone to look closer in the dim light of the moon and stars, savagely trying to untangle the wires.

He broke out laughing and swayed to one side, threatening to fall over from both their weights but straightened up again as soon as she kicked him with her good foot. "Why Ryuuko-kun, there are easier methods you know, as we _have_ explored before."

She brushed the shell of his ear with her lips, voice low and husky. "_Hey, Teach_..." He stood stock-still and turned to gape before she violently shoved something into his other sensitive ear. "You weirdo."

He sighed at her antics and she simply laughed cruelly, settling the other ear bud into her own ear. He shook his head again and continued walking. Ryuuko hooked onto his collarbone again to select the song from her music playlist and let the melody sweep over them both.

He looked up towards the shimmering night and smiled, enjoying himself before Ryuuko bumped her forehead against the top of his head. "Hey, where did you keep that red bean bun from the store? I'm hungry."

"Let me get it, hold on tight." Her legs hugged his waist as he freed his interlocked hands, searching through his small shoulder bag. Finding the item in question, he opened the plastic wrapping for her before holding it out, his wedding band glinting in the moonlight. "Here."

She grabbed the treat with her teeth, nudging him affectionately with her chin as thanks. His large hands easily resumed their position and hers played with the earphone wires, twirling it with her fingers. He loved the simplicity of the moment; the world consisted only of the lyrical rock playing in one ear, his beautiful girl eating near his other and the starry sky rolling endlessly in front of them.

"It's a beautiful song."

"Mmhm."

"_For you I'd bleed myself dry_."

"Hmm?"

"Really now, it fits you perfectly, _Matoi Ryuuko_. I didn't know you understood English."

She huffed indignantly and finished the rest of her bun in three bites, chewing obnoxiously loud. "God you're so annoying, _Mikisugi Aikurou_. I looked it up, I'm not stupid."

"I know." She snuggled into the crook of his neck again and he rubbed his cheek gently against hers, careful not to accidentally pull the earphone out. "...Although you could have put in more effort for my world history classes back then."

She pinched the exposed skin above his collarbone. He winced and retaliated with a pinch to the back of her thigh. Ryuuko bit the shell of his ear and pulled roughly, making the man gasp. His steps faltered and his hands tightened about her legs.

"Stop that, or we'll never make it back."

She nuzzled into the back of his head and laughed, giving him one last kick to the bum. "It's Mikisugi Ryuuko, you know."

She hummed to the remaining fragments of their song and threw her head back to gaze at the stars, content to have the final word. Until her husband chuckled at her and carried on home, whispering a soft and cherishing _I know_ into the heavenly night.

* * *

**AN: **I really like this couple, despite it not being a fanfavourite ship (which ultimately means less fanwork /sobs) so I decided to write a bit for it. Ugh, domestic AUs and childhood friend AUs are too cute, I would like to explore them as much as I can. Tell me what you think about the story C: Take care! x


End file.
